This is where Revenge comes in
by BabeIllBeYourFrankenstein
Summary: After a long nuclear war a young scorned Killjoy tries to take down a corrupted industry that threatens everyone's freedom. Running into a group of well known Killjoys, She must keep her true and notorious identity a secret having buried it with her past.
1. Back to the begining

_**Well hellow there sweet children that are viewing my fanfic^-^ I hope you don't mind but i kind of veered away from the Fabulous Killjoys being the main character and made a OC...^_^ so yeah please review and guide me when you think i need it cause i probably do:) Thanks you so very much for reading and yea...whoosh...-starts story-...o and i don't own anything but my OCs Fleet Street (yes i got the name from Sweeney Todd), Cherry Plum and Scream Machine that are featured in this chapter. (I'm sowwy. i know in the beginning its confusing because it's in F.S.'s POV and she says that she escaped with a girl named Fleet Street too but it will all make since sooner or later i promise:))**_

Chapter 1: Identity Theft

People believed that in the year 2012 the world would end. Well it didn't. But a lot of people's lives did. There was a nuclear war between countries that didn't agree to much with each other. They decided that the only way to get along was to kill each other off and ended up with a war that lasted till 2016 killing more than half of the world population. America was some of the most affected. When the bombs hit, most of the cities were flattened. The desert expanded into a sandy stretch that consumed the whole west all the way to Missouri. Ruins splotched the landscape, only some inhabitable. This wasn't even the darkest days.

Just after the war ended, a corporation emerged. They called themselves 'Better Living Industries'. With their growth they built Battery City. They distributed pills that promised to help deal with the new world that people had to live in but it was just a plot to squash imagination so they could have all the control. And like any person to go through any shit people were willing to try anything to make it all better. Of course when there is a corrupt power, there are always people who refuse their brainwashing. They are known as the Killjoys. And this is their true story.

_**FLEET STREET'S POV**_

There was a sharp pain in my lower back. Then again in my right thigh. Over the next couple of minutes I counted five more burning pains that collided into me as I tried to escape. I knew I couldn't keep this up any much longer. The agonizing rays that were shot into me were slowly forcing me closer to stumbling. I didn't remember when I started running away from the Draculoid or even when they started chasing me. I just knew why they were after me and that I had to get to the other side of the walls of Battery City. I didn't know how I would make it, but I had to try. The gown that they dressed me in was alight with small flames that spread the burns farther down my back. It was horrid and it was amazing that I wasn't dead yet.

I remember escaping with my new friend Fleet Street. She helped un-tie me and undo the IV, but where did she go after that?...'I hope that she got away', I thought. I could feel myself slowing down and giving up. My feet got more clumsy as they tried to deal with every other nerve exploding in my body with every ray of energy. My eyes started to blur as I turned a corner down an ally way, shaking the Dracs for a little while. I could feel that the end was near and I still hadn't gotten my revenge. Why that sucks so many cow balls. There were still people I had to kill...hopefully slowly.

As I fell into a pile of garbage, I heard a voice.

"Cherry Plum, get the fuck up!"

It was Fleet Street. Trying to focus, I noticed she had something in her hands. Our masks and holstered ray-guns. She had gone a different way and retrieved our confiscated prefects. I smiled a weak smile as she helped me up.

"Your retarded to go get that shit, you know." I smiled.

"Well your retarded running out the fucking front door, Dumbass." She teased as she quietly lead us to the front entrance. "And if we had left without them we would have probably gone months without finding decent protection."

"Heehee. That isith what she said." I said with a sly smile. Fleety just shook her head with a grin.

When we escaped there was a organized riot, distracting the pesky doormen. The other crash queens and motor babies planned it so we could escape, knowing that we were the only ones that would be stupid enough or even skilled enough to have a chance of living.

Fleet Street quickly drug me through the wall with no one noticing. I was bleeding profusely, but I managed to hang on quiet pleasantly. She always made me less agitated. Her easy-going humor shining through even in stressful situations. That's why I stayed with her when we met. She had her ways of making everything seem less screwed up. That's why we were best friends.

A week or two before we were caught we had found a broken down pick-up abandoned in-between a few slabs of rubble that camouflaged it well from the view of the road. As a safety precaution, we put a bag of gear for emergencies in the trunk. The truck had been rusted through since before the war so using it to escape was out of the question.

Fleet Street set me behind the slabs hiding me. She carefully placed her foot by the back right tire and paced strategically to the plot she had hid the keys. It took one or two tries but she finally found the right spot of ground that had concealed them.

Before she could open the back of the old vehicle the sickening sound of motorcycles filled the air with a hopeless feel. They found us. We both knew this. Fleet Street tossed the keys at me with her devilish grin. I hated that I knew what she was planning. I tried to scream at her that it was stupid but she held her pointer finger over her mouth and winked at me. Damn it. I was too weak to stop her.

She walked out from behind the rubble a few minute before they reached us. I twisted around making my back yelp at me and looked through a little space between the stones were they didn't completely fit together. The Dracs swarmed around on their bikes and stopped. A few seconds later a low hum came from a sleek black car that had accompanied the Draculoid. Only one person was working for 'Better Living' that drove with the Dracs. Scream Machine. That's what he had been called as a killjoy anyway. He was the prick that went undercover for Better Living and capture me for experimentation. After that Fleet and I were assigned the degrading title Crash Queens.

Just seeing him made me barf in my mouth. Fleety felt the same repulsion. She gave her feelings away by almost murdering him while stepping out of the car. But of course he was too fast. He had already shot her in the shoulder, while a mask-wearing Drac shot her behind the knee before she could un-holster her gun. She fell to the ground with an pained oomph.

He stalked over to her collapsed body and smiled down at her victoriously. Suddenly, his face twisted into disappointed sneer. She was shaking on the ground, not from the trauma of the burns, but from hysterically laughing. Scram didn't enjoy this very much. He lifted up his left leg and thrusted his foot into her sternum, breaking it including some surrounding ribs. Fleet Street gasped in pain but after awhile the smile that mocked Scream reappeared on her mouth.

"Fancy meeting you here, Dipshit." She hissed, a glint in her eyes and a poisonous smile on her lips.

"Naw, not really. I'm use to seeing you on your back. Now tell me where Cherry Plum is." He growled, pulling her head off the ground by her tangled messy hair. He looking down on her like he was better which really pissed both of us off.

"She died in the city. Wasn't fast enough to even get past the walls. Pathetic really. But I got out just fine so Dr. D will be happy to know that. It was quite easy actually. I could tell you were in charge." She sneered. "I was slowed down this time but when you send me back I'm gonna just break out again. Not being tied down and all." She was lying through her teeth. She knew too well that that wasn't gonna happen, that she wasn't gonna live, and it seemed like I was the only one that gave a shit. A heap of horrid emotions pilled on my shoulders making my breathing strained. I let out little sobs that weren't loud enough for them to even know I was there.

"Oh, Darling. You aren't going back. You helped a enemy of Battery City escape the lab, dead or not. Your gonna die and rot here. Dr. Death Defying won't bat an eye at it let alone send anyone to check. Ha-ha and the best part is I get to kill you." His own personal loathing for her getting the best out of him, letting a giggle slip out. He took out his gun again, and pointed it a couple of inches from her heart, knowing that it would kill her slowly and painfully.

With a burst of laughter she said, "Aww your just pissy that you couldn't get in my pants."

Pulling the trigger, he sent a energy ray through her, melting her flesh. "Die like the dog you are, Killjoy." With that he left. They didn't even look around. Ever since we met I knew Scream was gullible but not that stupid. In a matter of minutes, they were gone and heading back to the city.

Ignoring the oozy liquid dripping down my back, I crawled the ten yards to my dying friend. She was lying there, her blood soaking the orangey sand slowly. It reached her messy dark hair, making it stick together. She looked so pitiful. It was the worst feeling I'd ever felt and I regret seeing it but I wouldn't be anywhere else.

I reached her finally, sitting up on my butt pulling her into my lap. I looked down into her face. She still had her sarcastic smile on her face that she never took off. Her eyes were closed but when she felt me staring at her she opened them. The pretty chocolate color had a little of a glazed over look to them.

Her smile grew bigger. "Damn, Dude. You look like shit." She said laughing at her own words. She meant them to be funny but they just made me sadder.

"Why the hell you do that, Dumbass!" I fumed. "You're so stupid. I can't believe you would do that! I mean come on, seriously. Imma die without you. Not being over dramatic at all. Im gonna end up sitting on my gun and killing myself."

"Wait...You holster Cherry Plum in your ass? Who's fucking stupid now." She teased, beaming and interrupting my rant.

"Still you. God damn, it. I would have died without you saving me back there. What am I supposed to do now, cause as I see it, I'm fucked." I responded with a sour face.

"Shut the fuck up, kid. You know you'll be just fine. Cause there ain't no way is hell you're getting dusted. Your gonna ghost all the Better Living assholes and then your gonna fine someone good enough to take over for you. Well you better cause you're not goin out without finding some mother fucking ass. You got it? Then you're gonna have a fucked up twisted little twerp named September." She looked up, suddenly serious.

"September? Wait, what?" I asked, not following her train of thought.

"Well, with the way the world is now, no one has that much to live for or even look forward to. When I was growing up and had nothing, my brother would tell me that if we could just make it to September things would get better. Well it never really did but just believing that it might always kept us going. So if you had a little brat you would have something to live, which makes September a suitable name." She revealed.

"Fleety, what happened to your brother?" I asked not knowing that she had a sibling.

"-sighs- We got separated before the war and I haven't heard a single thing from him. It's really unlikely but I still think he's still alive so where. He was always such a strong person, even though he wasn't that tall." She laughed at the last part, making me laugh too cause I'm also unfortunate in the height department.

"You know what. If he's anything like you then I would guess he is still alive, kicking so much ass. And scamming people out of their crap too." I said trying to be as cheery as I could, remembering the old days when we would trick battery city folks shitless.

"One can only hope," After think for a bit she said, "Ha-ha your gonna miss me, kid. But you'll be fine. Your Badass. And you have one hell of a trigger finger, better than the other killjoys even."

"Damn strait I'll miss you. Clumsy me will be dead by noon tomorrow, just wait." I said, crying a little.

"Have a little faith that it'll all work out." She encouraged. For a while there we just sat. Eventually, her breathing weakened and her heart beat slowed to barely anything. Right before she left me alone she remembered something. She reached up to her neck with a trembling hand and undid her necklace. It was a red beaded chained necklace that had a open razor blade as a pendant, dripping with blood.

"My brother gave this to me before we got separated. It's to pretty to be left with a dead body so please take it and...", -sighs- "Just behave, squirt."

"Sweeney Todd." I laughed as I put two and two together, her name and her brother's gift.

"Yea I'm a nub, but you're the one that sounds like a god damn stripper."

"Hey ,hey now. Cherry is my real name. SHHHHHH but don't tell anyone." I replied

"I'll be silent as the dead." She morbidly joked. Yea that was the Fleet Street I had gotten to know over the months. With that was the last of our conversation. Our last conversation.

Scream had meant to make her death slow and painful which it was. For forty-five minutes, Fleet Street laid on my lap not even complaining about the pain. We sat there in our but mostly her blood that soaked through my testing gown and her uniform given to her for hard labor. I was there the whole time with her till the end. When death came to her, I saw her sarcastic bubbly humorous light leave her eyes, leaving me there all alone. At first there was almost too much sadness to deal with. I pushed her body off of me and curled in on myself, hyperventilating for the longest time.

After i pulled myself together a little, I got up. Slowly, I made it over to the rusted through pick-up and opened the trunk. I took a hair tie and pulled my black and red hair into a loose pony-tail so I could clean my wounds. The rubbing-alcohol wipes stung as I cleaned and bandaged. I changed into a Beastie Boy tee that was full of holes and a pair of black skinny jeans. A pair of boots that were way to familiar was placed in the back so I picked them up and put them on my bare feet. I took a leather jacket out and put it too. It hid my holsters that I had already put on very nicely. Cherry Plum was placed on my left side and the right one was empty. The feeling of the lop-sidedness intensified the overwhelming feeling of loss. I walked over to Fleet Street's body and picked up her gun(named Fleet Street). I placed her in the empty one. At the last moment, I turned around and took out my mask. I placed it on my friends lifeless face, honoring Dr. Death Defying's advise dying with your mask on if you have to, and retrieved her old on. I stared at it, admiring how hard she worked on it. She had torn two individual masks apart and stapled them together. The left side was a Jack Skellington, his mischievous expression and all. The right was an old time porcelain-looking dollface that had a haunting and aged appeal to it. The two looked different enough, with the doll face's musty cream color and jack's starchiness, to be fucking creepy. I placed it on my face as I slowly walked in some direction with no particular direction trying to get away from everything.

That was about a year ago. That was the day I went back to being all alone. That was also the day the world lost a killjoy named Madeline Summers. She died but Fleet Street didn't. When she was gone, Cherry Plum didn't mean anything anymore. So I abandoned the name but not the gun, its reputation and all. No one had ever heard of the gun or the name Fleet Street. It didn't have the responsibilities like Cherry Plum did. It allowed me to screw around as much as I want/needed and that's how i decided to waste the last year.

I took the swapped mask out, like I had for a while now and placed it on my face. Overtime Dr. D would ask across his channel if anyone had heard from 'Cherry Plum' but of course no one had. She died a long time ago. It was about time that I get it together and try to actually help with the Better Living shitholes situation though. I started wanting my revenge, more and more every day

From the day I had escaped from their prison lab, I was left with two terrible things that would never go away and sometimes would be such a bitch to carry around. If you survive an assault with ray guns you're one lucky son of a bitch, but the nerves are damaged to an extent. It is likely you would have phantom pains that makes you relive the day you got them. With the existent of the wounds I received, the amount and frequency of the spasms were heightened to an abnormal and unfortunate level.

The other thing that burdened me was something much worse than the pain. It was being owned. You see, when your tricked but a Drac like I was you get labeled a Crash Queen. They tattoo this name on the back of the neck, branding you with humiliation. Well I'm not that much for being owned. A Killjoy spider keeps the terrible words company on the right side of me neck, biding its time, waiting for something corrupt to get stuck in its web so it could feed on its internal organs, slowly bleeding it dry of its power over the world.

_**Hellow again:) The first chapter was just to give a little background on Fleet Street/Cherry Plum and how she turned into who she is and why she's so bent on revenge. Don't worry. The lovely and Fabulous Killjoys will be joining us soon most likely in the next chapter. So yea PWEASE PWEASE REVIEW! cause I don't want to be writing something no one wants to read^-^**_


	2. Well that was uncomfortable

_**Hellow:) So I hope you like this chapter and please read and tell me what you think:) hmmmmmmm...-coughs- so ill cut the awkward chit chat and get to the jello**_

I could feel the hot desert sand under my face as flop over to try to get comfortable. The hot midnight wind scuffed against my skin as I shoved my leather jacket into a ball to use as a pillow. The sand moved in time with the wind. I lay on my stomach , missing the quick and easy embrace of sleep that I could still remember from the days before the war. Back then the breezes were cooling and filled with the tender smell of the forest's green growth. It would enchant and convince you to fall asleep to its loving tunes. Sadly, that wind was gone now and was replaced with harsh and disenchanted gusts that bludgeon you with its heat making it terrible difficult to drift off

Just as I was beginning to dose off into a sweet sleep the unwelcome tingling started to spread from the middle of my calves to my shoulders. In my mind I was dreading what would follow after. Soon the tingly numbness that was similar to a foot falling asleep subsided leaving behind only the growing spasms the stung through the splotches of scar tissue that randomly engulfed most of my back. The familiar pain started to grow even worse. I couldn't remember it ever being this bad. If I didn't know any better I would have believed that I was back in the Better Living's lab, having strange harmful liquid being poured on uncovered flesh trying to get the killjoys plans out of me. Of course when I didn't spill my 'guts' they gave up and sent me back to the revival room after passing out. The fumes had always gotten to people. I guess it was just something about inhaling the burning stench of you own skin dissolving into the air mixed with repulsive odors of the corrosive chemicals made people faint and or spill their guts in a less metaphoric way making the lab technicians scrub their shoes twice as hard. Of course no one regretted blowing chunks cause pissing them off was some of the only fun we got to enjoy.

The now raging spasms increased tremendously as my mind wondered. My nerve receptors were the only things I could think about. Everything soon went blank and all that was left was the belief that the desert was finally taking me away.

My stomach clinched at the pain making me topple out of the rigid position I was paralyzed in for the previous minutes that seemed like eternity and up chuck the nonexistent contents of my stomach. The terrifying pains started to subside little by little until it was all gone. All it left behind was the ugly taste of throw up and frightful memories.

I look over my surroundings. My leather jacket was crumpled up were my head had rested on it for the night. Looking closer, I saw bite marks indented into it from my unintended struggles of trying not to scream incase of unwelcome passer-by. Having made sure I hadn't pierced the old article of clothing I started to shake the orange sand off. I reach across the puddle made earlier to get my canteen of water, the mixed tastes of vomit and dessert sand becoming very unappetizing in my mouth. As I opened the lid my heart fell. It was empty. Living in the dessert and not having a reliable and constant source of water meant you had to ration it out over time. I had gotten good at it to a point where I could go a month without raiding a demolished building in hopes of a sip of the now valuable liquid. But of course when I needed it the most it was gone.

I would have to find a water source and soon, knowing how cruel the dry weather and land could be. I gathered up my few belongings that fit into my jacket pockets and placed my overly worn boots back on my feet, accidentally pulling off a small piece of leather. Damn it. I would have to find a new pair soon. I probably would end up taking some off a Drac that I had killed or stealing it from an unexpecting and innocent Killjoy. I would feel bad doing and all but if their stupid enough to take them off and leave them unwatched then whose fault is it really?

It was still early morning so my eyes had to adjust to the dime light. As I started trudging across the dark desert the realization that I had no clue where Dr. D was or what type of living quarters to look for crossed my mind. With a sigh, I decided to find water first before I start off on a search that could take weeks and leave me stranded someplace with no water at all. Going on guessing, I picked a direction and stuck with it.

Soon I wandered upon an abandoned dinner/gas station. From the outside it appeared unlivable. The roof had an awful slant, almost leaning to the ground. It seemed that the overhang over the gas pumps would collapse with the next acid rain which was due in a couple of days. Rarely did we ever get old fashion water rains anymore and if we did the only way of checking was by sending some poor soul out to stand in it. Of course no one ever volunteered. I carefully started to step over fallen debris and gradually arrived at the door. Thankfully it still slightly opened.

Despite the outer appearance, the inside looked very much intact...almost kept up. Suspicious. It was dark but I could still see fairly well. It was like a usual dinner, with the old fashion red pleather upholstery covering every booth and chair seat. The counter blocked off a open kitchen where people could sit and watch their meals being made. My eyes rested on an old coffee maker causing my mouth to water for the soothing liquid that had made me an addict for so long, before the war of course. I hadn't had any in years, seeing as almost everything was gone. I would have to remember to raid the cabinets later in search to find a little of the attractive makings for one cup.

First, of course, I checked for water. I stepped behind the counter and into the kitchen finding the double sinks. I turned the 'cold' foist and was relieved when the liquid dripped out. I wasn't too disappointed when I found it was warm. It was post apocalypse after all.

After filling up both of my canteens, I started to snoop around more thoroughly. The dinner looked inhabited. There were tools strewn out in every direction, dotting the tile floor. Used batteries were placed in the most random of locations, apparently just left where they were replaced. Different articles of clothing had been tossed around into unorganized piles, some not even remotely close to even make it seem related to the others. By the looks of it there were a minimum of five living here and a maximum of seven. Cans of re-fried beans, from the regulated Better Living vending machines of course, were left open on the tables were they were abandoned after being finished that night, the spoons still rested against the inside. My stomach growled as I realized that I hadn't eaten in a couple of days. I discarded the feeling of emptiness until I could find the owners of the food and clothes.

Unfortunately, I was still wearing the same clothes from the safe pack that I had received a year ago. You could barely tell it was the beastie boys anymore and the black jeans were caked in the uncomfortable orange sand. After looking past the piles of what I assumed dirty clothes, I rested my eyes on a stack of neatly folded clothes on the counter. I quickly snooped through them looking for something that could reasonably fit my short frame. Thankfully there was a band shirt that was only one or two sizes to big and I had even listened to them. A pair of unusually small skinny jeans were mixed into the group so I took the fortune granted to me.

Not know when someone might walk out I securely fastened the articles between my arm and side and quickly slipped out the door again to change, constantly looking over my shoulder in paranoia.

After I swapped out my old torn and holy clothes for the semi-new semi-used Iron Maiden tee and black skinny jeans, I reentered the dinner. The sun was starting to rise, spewing a little of its purple and orange glow through the dusty windows. I couldn't ignore my rumbling belly anymore so I started to open the lower cabinets under the counter in hopes of finding something reasonably edible and maybe, just maybe some coffee.

I looked for about five minutes before I found a container reading 'Coffee'. My face lit up like little kids did after received a new comic or a Pokémon card they had never gotten but had always wanted.

But just as I started to unscrew the lid, a swift metallic object knocked me across the back of the skull. I lean against the counter looking around for the coffee can that had flew out if my hands. When I saw it was knocked out of plain sight, a bubble of anger starts to churn inside me. Slowly I stood to face my attacker. To my surprise it was a kid bout my age. He was about three inches taller than me, meaning he was considered short by society. His face was interesting. His surprised expression mirrored mine. It suddenly turned stern, like a game face and he griped the skillet that he thrusted against my noggin for a better hold. He was trying to look intimidating but it seemed misplaced on such a sweet face making him look even more adorable. His stance spoke of a fight and I was willing to oblige. A playful smile spread across my lips as my eyes narrowed. This was gonna be fun.

_**Thanks you for reading and I promise I'll bring in all the killjoys in the next chapter and not just a little description of how adorably attractive Frankie is^-^ O poor kid:)...everyone always points out his height^_^ **_


	3. Dont make Charlotte cry

Sorry for the long wait I was gonna upload sooner but with all the tornados that didn't really work out. We didn't have any power and some of my family that lived in a different town's street was hit so on the way to go help them I got a good look at what all happened. The ironic thing was how much it reminds me of the plot of danger days. When you take away all the everyday communication and replace it with rubble and rumors your left with a really helpless feeling. It might not be the dessert or anything like that but it kinda feels like zombieland, without all the comedy...or zombies. Let me tell you it feels really foreign to not have stop lights. New POV! But it'll change a lot.

Fun Ghoul's POV

I squeeze my eyes shut in one last hope of falling asleep. When that didn't work I threw my pillow at the thin wall to my left in frustration and sat up. The thud was followed by a groggy complaint from Kobra. I swung my legs off the side of my makeshift bed of stacked up mattresses and stretched until my feet touched the floor. My eyes weren't use to the faint early morning light yet and my head still hurt from all the beer I drank the night before. I ran my hands through my dark hair and laid my head in my palms. There was nothing better to do so I decided to go sit in the dinner to keep watch. Standing up, I found my dark jeans in the moonlight. After a couple of minutes ruffling through my crap I decided that a red, white, and blue sleeveless tee would suffice.

As I walked through my door, I hear a putter of small feet and the dinner's front door opening and closing. They were unfamiliar. I tiptoed closer and stood in the hallway to the dinner, in-between jets star's room and show pony's. I could hear the door opens again and there was a rustling, most likely from behind the counter.

Quietly I slid the door open and snuck around the length of the counter. Right before I turned to go through the little floppy panels that blocks off the kitchen area, the owner of the little puttering let out a delighted sigh. I craned my neck to see what was the cause and my mouth dropped. Disregarding the unusually small person entirely, my eyes were glued to the coffee can in her hand. I couldn't believe it. Slowly she placed her hand on the lid to unscrew it. I mistook it as a taunt, be over protective of our coffee. Amazed and without realizing what I was doing, I reached over to a metal skillet that was covered in dust hanging over the unused stove and swung it. It skidded across the back of her skull and a small, surprised gasp was released from her mouth. She leaned against the cabinet for support briefly before sliding up and standing.

I was taken back when she turned around. Holy shit she was so short! I was probably three and half inches taller, which seemed almost impossible. I smiled to myself as I was pleased that I had a clear view over her head which never happens. My eyes scanned down her face after I got over my shock. She had dark almost black hair that was mixed together with other strands of red around her bangs. It draped over her delicate features and cascaded down past her shoulders and brushed against her lower back. It was messy and matted down with sand. She apparently lived in the dessert for a bit. Her eyes were a shockingly light blue, but were oddly vivid. Her skin was plastered with the orange sand making her look like an humpalumpa. Disregarding all the griminess she was kind cute.

After a second or two I realized she was staring at me with curious eye, just as I was to her. I put on a stern face and gripped the skillet tighter, remembering that she was still an intruder. For all I knew she was a spy, sent from BL/ind (Better Living industries) to kill us all like vermin. To this a playful smile stretched across her mouth.

"Hey gorgeous. That wasn't a kind thing to do" She said in a sweet but confident voice, rubbing the back of her head again with a small wince. She dropped her hand a with a coy wink and patted off the dust that had collected on her clothes. Wait a second. After taking a closer look I realized they weren't even hers. O god she was wearing my clothes. First my coffee now my clothes.

"Well it's not really kind to steal someone's coffee and then take their clothes too." I said in a annoyed voice.

"With that face your sporting I highly doubt you would let me have any so why take the chance." she smiled.

Abruptly she turn her back on me and went behind the counter. Before I could even react she was already putting the ground beans and water into the maker. I was stunned with her bluntness. She turned back to face me.

"And for the clothes, I thought they would belong to someone else...Like a vintage midget.." she said with a shrug and added, " Anyway you have to admit it should be a public decency to change your clothes once a year. I'm not wearing you clothes for me but for the rest of the human race. I should get a metal." she rationalized.

"O golly gee." I said, causing her to giggle. Ok, yea she really was cute.

The coffee kicked off and she eagerly looked around for a mug. When she found one she poured the liquid into it and took a huge sip, probably burning her mouth badly. I could tell she didn't care. Then again she probably hadn't had any for a while. She quickly refilled her empty mug and started to walk to the door.

Surprised, I grabbed onto her free arm before she reached the door. She turned around confused.

"You're not leaving."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Syrup, but I am. People to see and things like that." she said pleasantly, tugging on her arm while sipping the mug.

"You walk into a dinner and steal from the people that live there and you think that they're not gonna be upset? In times like this?" I asked tightening my grip on her slender wrist.

"Awe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Sally cry...", she paused. "Wait. There's more of you?"

"Yep." I nodded simply.

"Then I'm definitely not staying." she replied with a seriously furrowed brow. She tried frantically to break my hold but couldn't. I instead tightened it even more. She frowned.

"Please let go. I am really content with my friends now and I don't think your parents would approve of me." she said with a worried expression, her sarcastic grin gone completely. "Not really the type to be approved of."

"Sorry sweetie. No can do." I replied to the small girl with a sly smile. She shook her arm wildly in frustration causing me to laugh.

Another flash of playfulness darted through her eyes suddenly. "Fine then. Since you won't let go I'll just have to take you with me. I could use a pet." she added a wink to the end and giggled.

My smile disappeared. She really was from Better Living. I was right. Sent to kill us all. Nope she defiantly wasn't leaving without Poison and Dr. D questioning her. And then after that they would probably kill her. Just as those damn bastards deserved. She was no different.

She took a little sip from her coffee and walked out from in front of the door. Still attached to my arm, she walked over to the counter and gingerly placed her mug on the dirty surface. She turned around.

"Naw, you would probably get annoying. I'll just kick your ass and leave...with your coffee." she said playfully. Before I could even be offended or defensive at her words, she had already punched my cheek. I stumbled back a little and let go of her wrist.

She took advantage of the use of all her limbs and started at me again. This time I saw it coming and dodged causing her to be unbalanced herself. She quickly regained it and our violent and painful dance began again. She prances around gracefully making my clumsy blocking awkward steps look extremely unimpressive even though they were to start out with. It surprised me how well she could maneuver around my defense and land a punch or a kick. I couldn't keep up and she knew it. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and she let out joyful giggles as she twisted and bounced around me.

Xoxoxo

Fleet Street's POV

Heehee this was the most fun I've had in years, I thought as I tussled around with the stern faced boy. He was kinda cute when he was frustrated. Whenever i would hit him he would let out the cutest little squeak in response which I would laugh at causing him to be even more irritated which in turn made him even more clumsy.

He spun out if my reach, disoriented, and tried regaining some balance he lost. It gave me enough time to do something that would throw him off even more. I swiftly jumped on to the small lad's back causing him, just as I planed, to stumble in surprise. I latched on tight and locked my chin into his shoulder. I could only imagine his face. I started to laugh harder.

Suddenly something caught my eye. Well it was people, not really something. A small crowd had gathered in front of the door that apparently led into a hall or a room. Everyone there had a look of amusement and were cracking up. Everyone except a tall man with shockingly red hair and his brother by the looks of it. They had the same nose and eyes by what I could tell. The other kid's hair was sleeked back and blonde. The both wore the same look of irritation. A strange since of déjà vu came over me as I realized I've seen them all before. Somewhere. Even the little fellow. I just couldn't remember and its gonna haunt me like a bitch all day now.

I started to wonder why they were laughing at us and not stopping me. I was clearly mounted on their fellow dinner dweller and clearly a stranger. And it was quite clear that I was kicking his ass. Did they not care? Or were they just that trusting of random people.

"Well aren't you gonna help me guys!" the boy I was assaulting squeaked, still stunned from me jumping on him. Finally he noticed them. Took him long enough.

"They sent her. She's one of them." he said trying to swing me off. He ended up trusting his back into a a broken window in between two booths. I cringed at the glass slicing my skin and let out a soft gasp. He stumbled forward and tried swinging around again but I was quicker. I unlatched one of my legs from around his waist and wrapped my foot around his ankle. I pulled back sharply, pulling his leg with me. He lost his balance and fell down face first.

When he hit the floor I started to giggle as his friends let out 'OOOH's and 'EEEH's in unison. In the fall I ended up sprawled across his back awkwardly. Quickly I sat up but didn't get off his back. I sat, perched on his lower back with unfamiliar eyes watching us. The goofy smile was still on my face and the small stranger under me was just starting to realize that I was on top of him. He flailed his arms and legs around like a little baby and squirmed unsuccessfully. With a cute complaining moan he turned his head to see the others.

"Seriously!" he yelled, pissed off.

The red head just shook his head at the young fellow annoyed. "We all love you and all but sometimes child you are really dense. I heard a small mumble from under me and i took it as confusion. The red head shook his head again and pranced over to stand beside me and him. He leaned over me and softly and slowly spoke.

"Shes not one of them." A puzzled look over crossed over the kids face and a proud smile smothered mine. How did he know?, I thought.

"How do YOU know?" the boy spat, clearly offended. Charmed by his childishness, again a soft laugh escaped my mouth. In turn he glared a hole through my face. I winked at him causing him to flap around again. I busted out and was soon accompanied by everyone else in the small dinner. Poor kid.

"Wow. Ok then, umm. It might be that she can smile and laugh at things. If she was one of them then she would just be a shell of a human. Oh or maybe it's how dirty she is," I cringed at that. "But the only thing that doesn't help her case is the fact she has a big ass mother fucking spider on her neck. O and Frankie dearest guess what spider it is. If you guess the same one that makes you shit your pants every time you see our flag than yea, you would be right." he briefly paused and added, " Sometimes I worry." His voice was thickly laced with annoyance and his hazel eyes wished dearly that the other would understand so he could go back to bed.

"Oh." he said, still apprehensive.

"Here, Sugar. " I said with a smile. I quickly draped my long hair over my shoulder to show him my spider making sure that was the only tattoo he saw. He cringed away but accepted it.

"Heehee, you look like a frank." I stated as I leaned down and pinched his cheek. I stood up, blocking a little gab from him and walked over to the counter. I picked up my coffee and slowly drank from it. Everyone was staring at me. Most of them were just curious of course the only cruel on was from 'frank'. I smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" The huffy blonde asked, clearly annoyed with the tussle. The dark rings under his eyes showed how restless the kid was.

"Johnny Depp." I stated simply. That was just like me, resorting to humor to avoid questions. My answer received many dissatisfied frowns.

"Seriously, kid. Were on the same side here so be nice and tell us why your here."

I debated on telling the truth but that wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world cause the last time I did that I was screwed over royally. The vague version seemed appropriate. I swallowed the last of the delicious fluid and set the mug down. They were all wait impatiently, arms crossed and stern.

"I've been looking for a friend. I have information they need and maybe if i find them they could finally get to go to Disney World." I answered. They disregarded the Disney World analogy and chewed over the possibilities. Finally the red head, who seemed to be the leader, gathered his other questions.

"Who's your friend? What's his name? What zone does he live in?" was probed at me in matter of seconds. Persistent boy I thought. Not really wanting to answer any more questions that would delay me from leaving I just answered with an 'I don't know".

"You don't know your friend's name?" 'Frankie' asked me. Before I could answer his tall friend responded crudely. "She doesn't trust us enough to tell us his name so shut up with the stupid questions. You've caused enough noise for one night."

"Go untwist your panties Gerard. Boohoo you had to get up before dawn. Get the fuck over it." The guy I had fought with replied getting an even more hateful glare from the other. I almost peed myself laughing so hard. I didnt think he had it in him. He smiled proudly at me but then

"Holy Shit You Guys!" Another man shouted, drawing everyone's attention. He had a huge charming afro that reached past his shoulders and sprouted out wildly. "We don't even know her fake name and she already knows both of your real ones! We're all going to die know cause Better Living is gonna find out and they're gonna find us! O god, and it's all you guyses fault!" He yelled over dramatically. His frantic expression combined with the bickering between the other two was enough to make me topple over laughing. It was like I had butted into a family's dinnertime discussion. Everyone turned back to me and glared. Again. I contained myself from laughing anymore but couldn't help a smile.

"Geez, you guys. Don't imagine killing me TO hard in your minds. It's not like I killed your cat...oh wait...ok maybe I did a little." I said trying to lighten the mood. When that didn't work I added, "Well this was fun. Nice catching up and all but I think I left the garage door on and you know how dangerous that can be. Got to go check on that." I said jumping off the counter and heading to the door. Before I reached it though it was blocked by Frank. I glared at him but didn't try to push him aside. The kid named Gerard started to talk. "Hey hey now little one. Your gonna answer our question." He smiled a little trying to seem pleasant.

"The hell I am." I spat back, annoyed with their nosiness. I tried to scoot past frank to get out again.

I felt a tug on my shirt and I was pulled backwards. The tugger let go leaving me in the middle of the room. It felt like everyone was crowding around me, the red head closest. Even though his eyes were calm and semi gentle fear still swept over me. The crowd of people brought back the frantic memories of the scientists of Better Living. As hard as I tried I couldn't stop flash backs from consuming my thoughts. I could feel the terrified expression the was set on my face as I remembered the IVs in my skin and acid on my flesh. The familiar feeling of nausea twisted my stomach but nothing came out. My knees were buckling and my face was paler then a pop star in the metal section. I started to back up even more.

Gerard's eyes turned to a panic as he watched me. His forehead scrunched up, concerned. Frank stood on his tiptoes and whispered something along the lines of '...think we're scaring her. Earlier she seemed to not like crowds when I mentioned other lived here. Back off a bit...'. Gerard nodded curtly and said, "Scoot back a bit you guys. Give us some room." Everyone scooted back in response and Gerard started to step closer to me, cautiously.

"Honey, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to startle you. For safety sakes we had to keep you from leaving cause we need to know why you broke in. I mean come on, were on the same side. We won't hurt you. I promise." he pleaded for me to understand.

"Oh that's been said to me before. Why should I trust people that have kept me from doing what I have to? Keeping me here to nosey into my business isn't gonna help you or me. I just came in here to see if a broken down gas station might have some eatable food and maybe even some clothes I could use. I'll give back the clothes if you want but I'm not wasting anymore time explaining myself and not working." I stated kinda curly, teeth clenched. Sure I didn't have to be so mean but they were pissing me off and I have a tendency to over compensate with other emotions to try to distract people from the fact that I just embarrassed myself with sudden emotions that leave me open to weakness.

"Well just tell us who your looking for and maybe we could help." he said trying to make up for the fact he was delaying me.

"You're not gonna know where he is. I've asked so many people and they gave me the same response." I said vaguely, still cautious.

"Just tell us sweet pea." Frank suddenly piped up. He had step closer than the rest and was standing at Gerard's shoulder. Everyone of his friends turned to stare at him, surprise stretched across each of their faces mirroring one another. When he noticed everyone's gaze he widened his eyes innocently and mouthed 'What?' turning his attention back to me. Gerard just shrugged but before he turned back to face me I caught a smug smirk that he sent at the shorter lad. Ok then...

"It'll be fine kido. Seriously." Frank added. There was another little mutter from behind him but the three of us ignored them.

It took me a minute to decide. They seemed ok I guess and what if they really did know where Dr. D lived. That would save me enough time. But what if they were like Scream Machine? A spy to capture trouble causing killjoys. I wouldn't be able to deal with anymore months of the daily torture the insist upon. Finally I decided to trust them. I closed my eyes and said, "Dr. Death Defying."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief simultaneously. Gerard charged at me arms outstretched, giggling. He rammed me into a bear hug squealing.

I stiffened at the sudden embrace, still defensive. He's comforting laughs kinda made me relaxes and I loosened up. Suddenly his excitement made him burst into a theatrical dance, taking me with him. He picked me up still in the hug and started twirling around, my legs dangling around loosely. Everyone was laughing at us but that was ok cause we were laughing too. Everyone's happiness gave me the impression that they knew where he was.

I squiggle out of his arms and dropped like a rock to the floor. My ass started to tingle with the faint feeling of achiness. Gerard looked down on me with a wide grin as did everyone else and laughed at my sudden failure to land on my feet. "So you know where he is?" I asked.

"Mhmm." he nodded with an even bigger smile.

"Well how far away is he from here?" I questioned with a smile the matched his.

"A couple of yards away." he giggled.

I could feel the shocked expression on my face. I didn't see that coming. "You shit me not?" I asked stunned and still on the floor.

"I shit you not dear girl." he beamed, his hazel eyes filled with excitement.

"Well wasn't it convenient that I stole _your_ coffee." I stated with a relieved laugh.

"Wait, what? You stole our **coffee**!" He fussed, suddenly serious.

"Worry not, child. There's a little left in the pot." I patted his calf looking up. Gerard's face suddenly lit back up as quickly as it fell. He ran into the kitchen area like it was Christmas morning. After a couple of seconds the pot was vacant of coffee and Gerard was chugging it down, satisfied.

As I watched him enjoying the coffee, jealous, Frankie walked up to me. He outstretched his hand and offered to pull me up. He lifted me up and looked into my eyes. They were also hazel but a shade lighter. The color of pears and the best shade of green since I can even remember. For some reason I got the same feeling of familiarity from them. I've seen them before and it bugged me that I couldn't recall from where.

"Let's go meet with Dr. D." He stated with a warm smile. He took my hand and led me through the door by the kitchen.

Again sorry for the wait and please review!:)


End file.
